


We need to talk

by Apollon_Mousagetes



Category: Agents of Mayhem (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollon_Mousagetes/pseuds/Apollon_Mousagetes
Summary: “Persephone’s ex-husband, he works for LEGION, right? Do they... ever talk?”
Relationships: Lucas Brimstone | Minister of Envy/Persephone Brimstone





	We need to talk

_“I still can’t believe I work for ex LEGION’s minister.”_

_“Relic’s supply order is always... interesting.”_

_“If Claymore ever open a shop, I’ll buy a stock from him.”_

_“Maybe I shouldn’t be too hard on Friday. She basically saved nine agents yesterday.”_

_“An email from Persephone? I’m afraid to read it...”_

She gave a rather unladylike snort as she overheard such innate babblings from MAYHEM staffs. Persephone Brimstone, said ex LEGION’s minister, and founder of MAYHEM was standing in an inconspicuous spot, where she took time to eavesdrop and overhear whatever stupid things her staffs spout off.

And no one knows that she heard them because she managed to make it look like she was just standing on the balcony on the ARK, smoking her cigarette, ignoring them. They thought that she was just glaring at another LEGION’s tower standing tall in the middle of the city.

Well, she also does that—since the LEGION still had no sense in good architecture. But there’s this thing called _multitasking_ and she’s the Master of It.

_“So, I found out that Mixer wrote song for 10 other women here.”_

_“I’ve been working for a year for this job. Still no raise?”_

_“Favorite drinking buddy? Quartermile. The man knows how to tell a story.”_

_“Have you notice that even Persephone would not mess with Carol from HR?”_

Persephone shuddered. She still hates the idea of having an HR for MAYHEM, but it was at Ultor's insistent. Then again, she could use HR department to control her Agents more effectively. Not _that_ effective though.

_“She may be nice, but Friday is still Persephone’s right hand. Keep that in mind.”_

_“I need to free up this tablet’s memory.”_

_“When this is all over, will this pardon Persephone for her time in LEGION?”_

_“Our Dark Matter scout has just went offline.”_

_“Persephone’s ex-husband, he works for LEGION, right? Do they... ever talk?”_

Persephone was stunned. _‘What?’_ She thought as she felt her limbs weakened. While thinking about her ex-husband only re-opening a deep wound in her heart, she couldn’t help but thinking deeply about it.

_‘I don’t quite remember ever have a conversation with him.’_ She thought. _‘but we were always busy back then...I... no...’_

She quietly walked away from the balcony’s railing and discreetly passed through her staffs and Agents as she headed to her office. She needs to think about this more.

No one notices how sad she looked at that point.

* * *

Persephone just stared at the computer screen. Contemplating whether she’s about to make a right decision or a horribly wrong one. She’s currently on a secret LEGION communication channel that no one not even everyone in LEGION and MAYHEM know about it.

A channel only she and _he_ know.

She remembered back when they were still together, when she was still in LEGION, her husband had given her an encrypted access code for this specific comm channel.

For emergency only, he said.

Or when you just need to talk, he said.

She wondered if Lucas had foreseen her betrayal to LEGION and that was why he decided to establish a private channel between them. He just seems to be able to understand her better than she herself.

_‘Well then, isn’t that a little sad to know?’_ Persephone thought, bitterly as she realized that _she_ was the one who drove her husband away on the first place.

Steeling her resolve and swallowing her pride, she initiates the contact.

**_“It’s been a long time.”_ **

She winced at the tone Lucas used. He sounded bitter and angry, yet he still managed to be calm, enough to answer her call.

“Lucas.”

**_“Ah... there’s the familiar voice that I know,”_** Lucas sneered. **_“what do you want, my_ love? _”_**

She winced again. But she did manage to get this far, right? No need to back down.

They really need this conversation. And a marriage counseling if they don’t declare war against each other by the end of this call.

“I... We need to talk, Lucas.” She croaked. Persephone could’ve sworn that her ex-husband must’ve notice her nervousness. She could practically hear his brows furrowing.

She was—more or less— right as Lucas responded with, **_“What do you want to talk about?”_** and he sounded generally curious, no longer irritated.

“Us.”

**_“Us? You want to talk about what was wrong with us?”_ **

“More like, what wasn’t happening with us before.” Persephone added.

There was silent on his end, which made Persephone even more agitated.

**_“I don’t understand... what do you mean ‘wasn’t happening’? Are you saying that my love to you was not enough in our marriage, and that’s why you betrayed me?!”_ **

Persephone’s eyes widened at his words. He said ‘me’ instead of ‘LEGION’.

Something stirred in her heart as she heard that. She is in the right direction and that embolden her. She needs to pick the next words more carefully, however.

“Tell me, _mon cher_ , do you remember the last time we ever talk?” Persephone asked, going straight to the point. “Remember the last time we spend time together?”

**_“I... I...”_** Lucas was flabbergasted with her questions. It was the right thing to ask. **_“... What are you talking about? If you talked about us before the Devil’s Night, I_ do _remember that we once have a nice conversation on the LEGION Headquarter.”_**

“I meant... an actual conversation of us as husband and wife,” She frowned. “I did not count a conversation of efficient ways to run our Ministries as a ‘nice’ conversation.”

She definitely could hear him flinching at her fact.

**_“I... that conversation we had in Venice?”_ **

“It was 50 years ago, I’m afraid.” Persephone stated, and was depressed to think about it.

**_“How about... our time together in Monaco?”_ **

“While we did have a nice dinner together, you had a call from your Ministry and immediately responded before bailed out,” She answered. “I spent my evening fuming around in our bedroom, while you were sent to Spain for your mission.”

**_“Oh.”_ **

“It was also 50 years ago,” Persephone continued. “and I was wearing my favorite cocktail dress that I _clearly_ remembered that you loved to see me in that.”

**_“Oh... I...”_ **

She sighed. “Just admit it that you don’t remember us being together for the last few decades before my betrayal to LEGION.”

**_“I.... I see. Now that you mentioned it. I don’t remember us had spending time together...”_ **

“Exactly,” she agreed. “we were too busy with our respective businesses, we rarely meet each other as husband and wife, but as coworkers.”

**_“What is the reason for this call, Persephone?”_** Lucas asked. **_“What do you want from me?”_**

“I just want to talk,” Persephone answered. “it’s been... far, _far_ too long, Lucas. I miss the time when we were in love with each other. I miss the time when I was your priority. I miss the way you made me feel important to you. I miss the way you look at me and made me melt under your loving gaze...” a lone tear trickled down to her cheek. “I miss... how you held me in your arms as you whispered sweet words to me. I...I...”

**_“I miss the way your soft skin feels like when I touched you. I miss the sounds of your voice when you laugh. I miss the way you glance toward me with those beautiful blue eyes of yours. I miss the way your lips curled into a smile. I miss our kisses...”_ **

She smiled. She did it. She managed to have a conversation with her ex-husband without turning it into a war. No shouting, no screaming. It was just like the last time they spend their time together. Before the Devil’s Night. Before she left.

**_“I... what happened to us, my love?”_** He asked, forlornly. **_“we were very close together. I miss how intimately we were before.”_**

“We were too enthralled with the promise of power from the Morningstar,” she hypothesized. “we were so focused, so drunk with power, we were blinded with each other. I too had to admit that I once forgot that you were my husband...”

There was another silence, no doubt Lucas was trying to process what Persephone had said.

“And that is why I want this talk,” she continued. “I don’t want to fight you and I don’t want to see you get killed by my own forces. I just don’t want any more hostility between us.”

**_“I see,”_** he said. **_“... do you... want to talk to me again someday?”_**

She smiled. Happy that at least there will be no feud between them thanks to her rather bold decision to contact him. This could work.

“Yes. Perhaps one day, when I’m not in the mood of wanting to kill your troopers.”

He laughed at her comment.

**_“I miss your rather spirited comments,”_** he mused. **_“it always brightens my days. I’ll look forward for our next chat. Farewell.”_**

The call finally ended, and Persephone breathed in relief. It was a huge gamble for her part and yet it was worth it. She almost fear that her ex-husband would lash out at her.

_I wonder if we will be together again after a few talks...’_ She thought as she turned off her computer. _‘Don’t be ridiculous, Persephone. That bridge had burned because of our stupidity. A friend maybe, but nothing more.’_

But it still a possibility, so who knows?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that one comment from MAYHEM staffs-- if you played the game and idling in the ARK, you will hear some interesting comments from the staffs. Some comments also give away more facts to establish the lore available in AoM.
> 
> Fun fact: Do you know that Volition actually planned for two story DLCs and one of them actually set in Russia (a whole new map too)? Too bad they got cancelled.


End file.
